


riceball, riceball... volleyball?

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confusion, Confusion(tm), Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Dork, Poor Osamu, actually they all are, everyone is so fucking stupid, fueled by hatred, implied kagehina, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, someone get this man an umbrella, they eat a lot of onigiri and one (1) pizza, this is entirely dialogue actually, tiniest mention of yamaguchi, yea idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: “Mm,” Osamu says, somewhat noncommittally. Then he sits up, still propped on his elbows. He looks up at Bokuto mischievously. “So. Whaddya wanna know ‘bout ‘Tsumu? I can tell ya all his deepest, darkest secrets,” Osamu pauses, “‘cept for the part about Mr. Teddy, that part’s a secret. I swore an oath.”Bokuto’s eyebrows furrow again in confusion. Then, very carefully, he asks, “What’s Tsum-Tsum like in bed?” and Osamu nearly chokes on his own spit. Correction: he does choke on his own spit.“How th- Why the fuck would I know that?” he exclaims.Bokuto reddens. “No! No no no no! I meant like- does he snore?”Osamu coughs twice. “Oh. Well. Yeah, he snores like a lawnmower an’ I’m glad I have my own apartment now.”“Hmm,” Bokuto nods wisely, “Well so do I, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	riceball, riceball... volleyball?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk how i feel bout this one, i’ll complain in the end notes, also as usual, i’m too lazy to format everything again  
> holy fuck i wrote this in 3 days
> 
> inspired by [@maddox_rider’s awesome art ](https://twitter.com/maddox_rider?s=21)~~and the toxic bokuaka shippers in their comments~~

Onigiri is a simple, plain, delicious thing. Onigiri Miya is a simple, plain, honest establishment. Since branching out to Tokyo, Onigiri Miya can be found just about anywhere in the city. It’s famous. But there is only one place you can find  _ the _ original Onigiri Miya, and it’s not where you’d think. 

Bokuto walks contentedly through the food court of a large mall. At ground level, there are McDonalds and a frozen yogurt store. Pizza and ramen and American sushi are all available along with milk teas and sugary smoothies. A jingle is heard as Bokuto walks through the doors of Onigiri Miya. He likes that Osamu has kept the door and bells that sound every time someone walks in, despite the fact that it’d be easier and better for business if it were open and people could see inside. He supposes they still can, large glass walls with patterns drawn into them divide the store from the others. 

“Myaa-sam!” Bokuto waves enthusiastically at the counter. Osamu looks up from his work and a small smile graces his face. “Uh,” Bokuto looks up at the menu, “Four umeboshi onigiri please!” Normally he’d try something new, or even be a taste tester for Miya-san, but “umeboshi” has become a sort of secret code. 

Osamu smiles and rings up the register. “Four umeboshi, that’ll be 750 yen for ya.” 

“Huh?” Bokuto tilts his head in confusion. “Isn’t it usually 800 yen?” 

“Yeah, but I figured I’d give ya a discount ’cause yer here to talk about ‘Tsumu aren’t ya? And yer gonna tell me ‘bout Akaashi, right? ” 

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto’s face lights up. He’s kept up with Akaashi since high school; it isn’t too hard and Bokuto likes hearing about Akaashi’s job, despite the man saying it isn’t nearly as interesting as Bokuto’s. 

“I’ll be closin’ soon, take a seat. Ya can stay after.” 

Bokuto sits in one of the booths and sets his package down. He opens it and starts hungrily devouring the umeboshi. “Your onigiri are the best Myaa-sam!” he says around a mouthful of rice. 

Osamu chuckles and wipes down a few of the tables. “So, how’s Akaashi doin’?” 

“Good,” Bokuto swallows, “Said that work was easier this week. Oh! And y’know Udai-san, his boss? Apparently he’s been working on this new volleyball manga for a few months now! Akaashi said he got the idea after watching our game with the Adlers!” Bokuto grins and there’s rice stuck in his teeth. “So I read the latest chapter, and they just introduced a new character who’s totally based on me!”

Osamu laughs and quickly puts away his cleaning supplies. Then, he joins Bokuto at the table and sinks down onto his elbows until he takes up most of the table space. Bokuto moves his package. “Anything else ‘bout Akaashi?” Osamu sighs happily. 

“Hmm,” Bukuto thinks, “Well…  _ I  _ still think ‘kaashi is overworking himself. Maybe not as much as usual… but I still worry.” 

“Is he eating?” Osamu honestly looks minutes away from falling asleep. 

“I think so? I hope so… I know he stays up  _ really _ late even though Udai tells him not to.” 

“Mm,” Osamu says, somewhat noncommittally. Then he sits up, still propped on his elbows. He looks up at Bokuto mischievously. “So. Whaddya wanna know ‘bout ‘Tsumu? I can tell ya all his  _ deepest, darkest  _ secrets,” Osamu pauses, “‘cept for the part about Mr. Teddy, that part’s a secret. I swore an oath.” 

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrow again in confusion. Then, very carefully, he asks, “What’s Tsum-Tsum like in bed?” and Osamu nearly chokes on his own spit. Correction: he  _ does  _ choke on his own spit.

“How th- Why the  _ fuck _ would I know that?” he exclaims. 

Bokuto reddens. “No! No no no no! I meant like- does he snore?” 

Osamu coughs twice. “Oh. Well. Yeah, he snores like a lawnmower an’ I’m glad I have my own apartment now.”

“Hmm,” Bokuto nods wisely, “Well so do I, so it shouldn’t be an issue.” 

Osamu finally sits up straight, only to stand and ask, “Is that all?” 

“Yup!” Bokuto grabs his bag and heads towards the door, suddenly realizing that it’s late and the mall closed half an hour ago. “Uh-“ he points to the door helplessly. 

“Don’t worry. We got a back door, I’ll let ya out there.” Bokuto nods and Osamu moves to unlock the second exit. “See ya ‘round Bokuto.” 

“Yup!” Bokuto grins. “I expect you and ‘kaashi at me and Tsum-Tsum’s next game!”

+

Osamu leaves the door unlocked but moves back inside the shop. Then he gets to work, packing an extra large, extra special, order. 

The Tokyo trains at twelve in the morning are still somewhat busy. Osamu sits in one of the empty seats, only standing when a traveling old lady asks for his seat. He grips the box’s handle and holds on tightly to the rails. 

Osamu only knows Akaashi’s address because of the multitude of times Akaashi has gone to one of his shops and placed an order. Osamu had once joked about starting a delivery service, only for Akaashi’s omusubi needs. Akaashi had looked him dead in the eye and said “Do it.” before giving him an address. Osamu hadn’t even known Akaashi’s phone number then. He still doesn’t. 

Osamu walks up to the apartment door and cringes as he presses the doorbell. He can hear it echo inside. Then, he waits. 

Seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, (Osamu was counting in his head and it had gotten pretty high) Osamu hears the unmistakable click of a doorknob turning. And then, before him stands an evidently tired and grumpy Akaashi Keiji. 

“Myaa-sam? Is… that for me?” Akaashi asks slowly, his eyes moving from Osamu’s face to the box in his hands. Even tired, Akaashi looks beautiful. 

“I- uh. Yeah. It’s for you. Is that weird- is it weird that I know where ya live? Is it weird that I remember-“ Osamu manages. He finds it funny that Bokuto’s nickname for him has also rubbed off on Akaashi. Akaashi gives him a look. “Ah… ya know what? This was a terrible idea- I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry, this was totally weird. I’ll just… leave this here.” 

Osamu drops the box, the one that evidently has his brand name on it, and runs. …Or well, power walks, because he  _ knows _ how loud it’d be to run in the hall at, currently, one a.m. He doesn’t want to be rude. 

“Wait!” Akaashi whisper-yells, right as Osamu pushes the elevator button. He looks back at Akaashi. “Thank you.” And Akaashi smiles, that perfect smile that makes Osamu want to prance around like a puppy in a grass field. 

+

“He gave me onigiri.” 

“‘Course he did. That’s his whole brand.” Atsumu sighs. Akaashi is at the Jackal’s volleyball practice for the… third time this month. Just to ‘interview’ Atsumu. Atsumu doesn’t mind; he gets to learn more about Bokuto… though Bokuto is literally on the other side of the room practicing with Barnes and Sakusa. 

“He knows my favorite kind of onigiri.” Akaashi says, like he hasn’t ordered from Atsumu’s brother thousands of times before. He is, quite literally, Onigiri Miya’s best customer every month. “Do you think he likes me?”

“Probably.” Atsumu shrugs, “ Though I dunno if it’s romantic or if he just really likes yer business.” 

“He wouldn’t bring me onigiri at near one o’clock in the morning if he didn’t like me.’ 

“True, but ‘Samu’s sleep schedule is weird.” This is starting to sound like an argument with Akaashi’s own head, though Atsumu doesn’t know what goes on in there. He can only observe. 

“Tell me, Atsumu-san… Is your brother in a relationship?” 

“I told ya, drop the ‘-san’, it’s too formal at this point. And well…” Atsumu drags this part out purposely. “I don’t think so? But he might be… I know he talks to that Kurasuno pinch server on LINE from time to time. Though recently, I've been seein’ Bokkun ‘round his shop when I pick him up and drop him off at his apartment. …An’ he refuses to tell me what they’ve been talkin’ about.” Atsumu sighs. This really is, somehow, the worst for both their worlds. 

“Atsumu-san,” Akaashi says seriously. “Are you sure it was Bokuto-san?” 

Atsumu gawks, first at being called “Atsumu-san” again, and second at the  _ implication  _ that Atsumu could mistake  _ Bokuto  _ for someone else. “‘Course I was sure. Have you seen the guy?” Atsumu, not so discreetly, points at Bokuto’s head. Bokuto waves. 

Akaashi sighs and rubs his temples. “Alright then.” 

“Hey Akaashi, if my dimwit brother and Bokkun get together, what’re we gonna do?”

“Based on what you’ve insinuated… I don’t know. We could date each other and be broken-hearted together.” He says it so seriously, Atsumu almost believes it’ll happen. 

“W-well hey! One, it won’t happen, and two! If we dated, after the fact, I’d make sure that you’d never be broken-hearted again Akaashi.” Atsumu defends. 

Akaashi smiles, “That’s good to hear Atsumu-san. I don’t plan on dating you though.” 

“I don’t plan on dating ya either! I was just sayin’... ‘sides, I don’t understand why ya like my brother.” 

Akaashi shrugs, “It’s your turn to ask me about Bokuto-san.” 

“Hmm, okay. Is Bokuto a dog kinda guy? Or does he prefer cats? Does he pour the cereal before the milk or milk before cereal? Why’d ya call him a ‘star’ in high school?” 

“Ah well, I’m pretty sure Bokuto-san likes dogs more… and he pours the milk first.” 

“Well fuck, I dunno if we can get along then,” Atsumu jokes. 

“-and I called him a star because he shines so brightly.” 

“Yer right,” Atsumu sighs, turning to watch Bokuto hit one of Hinata’s sets. “But ya sound hella gay Akaashi, saying Bokkun’s a star.” 

Akaashi scoffs. “I  _ am _ gay, Atsumu-san, just not for Bokuto-san.” 

+

Bokuto sees Osamu the week after Atsumu’s last interview. He can’t go more than three or four times a month, because otherwise he’d look  _ really  _ suspicious. Or at least he thinks so… Onigiri Miya is only a few blocks from their gym, so it’s at least a viable lunch option. 

“You’re going shopping Bokuto-san? Let me go too!” Hinata barrels toward him. The redhead grins, “We can all go together!! Team bonding, right?” 

Bokuto nods and glances at Atsumu. The blond is staring at him, an absent smile on his lips. “Sure, are Tsum-Tsum and Sakusa-san coming?” He beams. This may or may not get in the way of Bokuto’s plan to talk to Osamu, though he realizes he could also ask Akaashi. But Akaashi is so busy, Bokuto doesn’t want to bother him. 

“I’ll go,” Sakusa says, surprising them. 

“Me too!” Atsumu looks at Bokuto again. 

The walk to the mall is more talkative with Hinata and Atsumu around. Hinata briefly mentions Kageyama and their plans to move in together when Kageyama returns from Rome. 

They enter the mall from the food court side. Hinata immediately gravitates towards a pizza shop, pulling the rest of them with him. Bokuto lets him and they order a split pepperoni and chicken. He’ll have to find time to buy omusubi later. 

Bokuto figures two things right now: one, that he won’t be able to talk to Osamu very long, and two, that Atsumu looks really hot when he laughs at Hinata’s jokes. Bokuto quickly grabs a napkin and one of those kids’ crayon sets. Because, despite the fact they are all in their twenties, Hinata made sure to buy chicken nuggets and fries from the kids’ menu. 

He pauses. What does he even want to tell Osamu? He shakes the box of crayons onto the table and grabs the purple one. The others don’t seem to mind him as they grab other colors and start solving the kids’ puzzles. 

“What’cha doin’?” Atsumu leans across the table. He’s kind of like his brother in that way. His eyes glint mischievously. 

“Nothing,” Bokuto mutters, concentrating on how to write the kanji for ‘relationship’. 

“Hm,” Atsumu lays his head on the table. “Hey Bokkun… d’you really pour milk before cereal?” 

“Huh?” Bokuto raises his eyes to look at Atsumu. “Yeah? Doesn’t everyone?” He looks around the table for support. 

“Uhh,” Hinata smiles awkwardly and runs a hand through his hair. 

Sakusa’s face creases in disgust. “Ew… no. Who does that?” Eating is one of the only moments they can see all of Sakusa’s face. 

“I do!” Bokuto replies. “I thought it was normal! My dad does it! My mom does it! Both of my sisters do it!” Bokuto stands up and follows Hinata, Sakusa, and Atsumu out of the restaurant. He doesn’t remember who paid. 

“Should we split up now?” Hinata laughs at Bokuto’s rebuttal. 

“Ehh sure, I wanna get some stuff from upstairs. Who wants to go with me?” He looks expectantly at Bokuto. 

“Uh,” Bokuto awkwardly points behind him, where Onigiri Miya is hidden between other stands. “I was gonna get some onigiri… do you have any requests?” 

“I’ll go with you Bokuto-san!” Hinata moves to stand next to him. 

“Oh, okay… say hi to ‘Samu for me then.” Atsumu frowns slightly. “I’ll go with Omi-Omi then.” 

“Alright, got it!” Bokuto beams and turns around. Hinata bounces at his side as they head to Osamu’s restaurant. 

Onigiri Miya is predictably busiest around rush lunch hour. Bokuto and Hinata wait patiently and quietly in line, Bokuto looking around at the pictures on the walls. He feels guilty for leaving Atsumu when he was so clearly waiting for Bokuto. But this is important information, he reasons with himself. If Akaashi is seriously dating Atsumu, Osamu should know not to get his hopes up. Bokuto shouldn’t either, but he doesn’t want to think about that, instead distracting himself by studying the pictures on the walls.

This obviously isn’t Osamu’s first restaurant, but it’s his base for now. There’s a picture of him and Atsumu, laughing and wearing their high school jerseys on the wall. Atsumu’s arm is slung around Osamu and Osamu is holding up a peace sign. Both of their jerseys are too small and ride up their chests comically. There are other photos framed that Bokuto doesn’t remember from last time. More notedly, a childhood photo of the twins on a log bridge and Atsumu almost falling off of it while Osamu grins wide. 

“Bokuto, Hinata, what can I get ya two?” 

Hinata glances at Bokuto but Bokuto nudges Hinata to go first. “Uh, I’ll get two salted salmon, and one tamago please.” Osamu nods and turns to Bokuto. 

Bokuto quickly relooks the menu before deciding, “Three chicken karaage and one umeboshi.” Osamu raises an eyebrow. “Also Tsum-Tsum says hi… and this is from me.” Bokuto drops the wadded napkin kindly into Osamu’s hand. 

Osamu’s face morphs from curiosity to disgust. “Yer given’ yer trash to me?” 

“No! Open it.” Osamu slowly unfolds it and again his face morphs, this time from disgust to confusion. 

“Did a five year-old write this?” Osamu asks. Hinata, watching from behind them, snorts. Osamu’s brow furrows as he turns the paper, trying to decipher the purple scribble. “Why… Why don’t ya just tell me what ya were gonna tell me?” 

“Ah,” Bokuto droops slightly. The line behind him is starting to get restless. “Sure… can you be free right now?” 

Osamu sighs and agrees, calling one of his managers to hold the counter. Hinata’s head swivels between the two taller men and pokes Bokuto’s side. “...are you two like a  _ thing _ ?” He asks in a hushed tone. 

“What? No!” 

“Okay.. just checking,” Hinata sits by Bokuto in a booth. “I can listen in then, right?” 

Osamu walks over. He’s taken off his apron and is wearing a plain black shirt. “I… don’t see why not?” He glances at Bokuto to check and he shrugs. 

Hinata and Bokuto unwrap their onigiri and start eating. “Alright,” Bokuto swallows. He turns to Hinata, “Y’know how ‘kaashi is always interviewing Tsum-Tsum?” 

“Yeah?” Hinata says slowly. Then, his eyes widen with realization. He bites into the egg of his onigiri. “Do you think  _ they’re _ a thing?” 

Bokuto nods enthusiastically. Logically, Atsumu is also Akaashi’s type, and if Akaashi and Atsumu are dating, Bokuto really doesn’t know what he’ll do. 

“Now wait.” Osamu says. “Ya sure? I mean, I hafta admit ‘Tsumu’s a pretty interestin’ player. With his jump floats an’ all. And-” Osamu adds when Bokuto opens his mouth to refute, “He’s known you two since high school, so maybe he doesn’t hafta interview you as often.” 

Hinata stares out the window thoughtfully. “But I’ve changed lots since high school… and Bokuto-san is Akaashi’s best friend!” 

“Yeah! Besides, Akaashi doesn’t need to interview Tsum-Tsum  _ three _ times a month. Plus, he didn’t know Meian-san or Sakusa in high school, and he rarely interviews them...” 

“Huh… alright, you’ve convinced me,” Osamu sighs, “Now, I gotta get back to work.” 

Bokuto and Hinata leave Onigiri Miya and make their way to the upper floors of the mall. While on the escalator to the third floor, Hinata asks if Bokuto likes Atsumu. 

\+ 

Osamu mulls it over for a full week. He doesn’t ask Atsumu and he definitely doesn’t ask Akaashi. It can’t be true, though he’s never seen Akaashi with Atsumu so he doesn’t know how they interact. Either way, here he is, on a rainy Sunday, waiting for his twin brother to open the door. 

“‘Samu? Ya look like a drowned cat.” 

“Thanks,” Osamu grumbles. He lets himself through the door and sets his shitty umbrella on the ground. 

“Yer drenched… Did ya use dad’s stupid souvenir umbrella?” Atsumu trails carefully behind Osamu, cringing as he drips water on the fake wooden floors. Osamu sits on the couch and gets a small sense of pleasure at Atsumu’s distraught face. 

He’s here, of course, to start a fight. 

“‘Tsumu… why ya always with Akaashi-san?”

“Huh???” Atsumu glares, “Whaddya mean? Why’re  _ ya _ always ‘round Bokkun?” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too! Yer always talkin’ with him. What the fuck d’you even have to talk about?” Atsumu points a finger accusingly at Osamu. Osamu stands and grabs at Atsumu’s collar. 

“Why the hell do ya care! ‘t’s not like yer  _ dating  _ Bokkun! Bokuto’s ‘llowed to hang out with who he wants!” 

“Well ya never tell me what yer talkin’ ‘bout! And what if I wanna date Bokkun? What if I like Bokkun?” Atsumu jumps forward and tackles Osamu onto the couch. 

“Yer fucking datin’ Akaashi!!” Osamu yells, scrambling and scratching against Atsumu’s arms. He’s stupidly buff compared to Osamu and this fight isn’t fair. It’s also unnecessary and stupid, but Osamu doesn’t care. He hasn’t brawled with Atsumu in so long. 

“Why the fuck would I date ‘kaashi?” 

“‘Cause he’s hot and amazing! Why the fuck else?” 

“Wait,” Atsumu stops. For once he has the upperhand for being a professional athlete. “Ya think Akaashi is hot.” 

“Yeah,” Osamu looks away. 

“And yer not datin’ Bokkun?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then whaddya talk ‘bout with him?” 

Osamu doesn’t answer immediately. When Bokuto first approached him five months ago, he’d promised not to tell Atsumu. In return, Bokuto wouldn’t tell Akaashi about Osamu’s crush. Then again, there’s not really a reason to keep it a secret anymore. “You… and Akaashi.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Atsumu lets go of Osamu. “Whaddya mean ‘talk about me’?” 

Osamu sits up. He’s going to be frank, “Bokuto likes you.” Atsumu’s jaw drops and he looks like a gaping fish. Then he closes his mouth and looks like a confused and lost lizard. 

“Wait here,” Atsumu frowns. “Yer stayin’ the night, right?” He starts heading towards the closet. 

“What for?” Osamu calls after him. 

“We have stuff to talk about!” Atsumu shouts. “An’ ya aren’t going back in the rain, are ya?” Osamu snorts and sits back on the couch. He’s dried somewhat, but it’s still extremely uncomfortable. “Ya aren’t gonna help set up yer own futon?” Atsumu pokes his head around the corner. Osamu just motions to his wet shirt. “Oh right, ya can wear my clothes… I need to change too.” 

Atsumu brings out an old grey sweater, shirt, and black boxers. Osamu takes it and changes. His futon is set up on the ground next to Atsumu’s bed. 

“So,” Atsumu says when Osamu has gotten on the futon. He holds Mr. Teddy in his arms. Mr. Teddy is not actually a teddy bear but a golden retriever stuffed animal that Atsumu got when he was five. Perhaps not the brightest bulb in the box. 

“Good night,” Osamu turns away from Atsumu. 

“Hey!” Atsumu sighs and grumbles something under his breath before turning out the lights. 

They don’t talk again until somewhere around two in the morning. 

“‘Samu?”

“Hm?”

“What’d ya tell Bokkun?”

“Mmm that ya like dogs.”

“And?”

“Yer favorite fruit is mango.”

“ _ And? _ ” 

“And yer snore sounds like a jet plane.”

“It does not!” Atsumu turns to face the futon on the ground. Osamu snorts. 

“I also told him how ya thought ya could earthbend after watchin’ the Avatar an’ ya got in trouble for throwin’ rocks at kids… Was Akaashi really interviewing ya?”

“Nah…” Atsumu turns back to stare at the ceiling. “We were talking ‘bout you and Bokkun.” 

Osamu scoffs, “We’re really stupid, ‘Tsumu.” 

“Do ya really like Akaashi? I hafta make sure you won’t break his heart.”

“I don’t call just anyone hot and amazin’”

“Bokkun’s really hot…”

“Sure ‘Tsumu…” Osamu shifts around his futon. “Wanna make a deal?” 

“Like what?”

“Like we both hafta confess by yer next game.”

“That’s the start of next season… next week… Deal.”

+

Akaashi likes the rain. It’s the perfect excuse to stay inside and watch television or work, though Udai has told him to cut down on the work and caffeine. Akaashi holds his groceries, mostly ramen and five-hour energies, in one hand, and his umbrella in the other. He stares at the last person he expected to see outside a 7-Eleven, holding store bought  _ onigiri _ of all things. Osamu hides under the overhang, holding an onigiri to his mouth. His eyes meet Akaashi’s and he stops. 

Akaashi notices first, that Osamu looks soaked to the bone, and second, how Osamu’s eyes match the storm clouds in the sky. He approaches carefully. 

“Myaa-sam? Are you okay?” Osamu smiles at Akaashi. His hair was dyed back to its natural color a long time ago. Otherwise, Akaashi would have another thing to compare to the dark sky. 

“My umbrella’s shit,” Osamu’s smile turns to a grin. “Can’t really get home.” 

Akaashi doesn’t know how much Osamu is telling the truth or bluffing. Either way, he moves under the ledge with Osamu. “They should have umbrellas for sale inside.” 

“Mmm, I spent all my yen on food.” He motions to the bag of junk food next to him. He’s surely bluffing now. “Can’t I just share an umbrella with you?” 

Akaashi sighs good naturedly. This sounds like one of those cheesy romance mangas that he has to work with in the office. ‘Can we share an umbrella?’ is one of the most popular tropes he sees. He laughs, “Alright then.” He raises his umbrella and Osamu steps under it. 

Osamu moves closer to Akaashi and Akaashi thinks his face is on fire. Osamu smiles, “Yer blushin’ Akaashi.” 

“I am?” Akaashi raises his hand to his face, embarrassed. 

“Can I kiss ya?” 

Akaashi raises his head in surprise. They’re still near the 7-Eleven but Osamu blocks his view of it. Like this, Osamu almost looks like he’s glowing with the neon lights behind him. 

His eyes widen and quickly Osamu shakes his head, “Ah… no I probably shouldn’t ‘ave asked like that.” Akaashi just moves closer to Osamu, to stop him from stumbling back into the rain. 

“‘t’s okay, Myaa-sam. You can kiss me.” 

Now Osamu looks abashed. He tilts his head down awkwardly and it’s logical to think that Osamu has kissed someone before; they  _ are _ in their twenties and both Miya twins were popular in high school. Akaashi tilts his head up, just slightly. Their height differences haven't changed since high school. 

Akaashi kisses Osamu on a rainy Tuesday, holding two packs of five-hour energy and ten packets of ramen, next to a 7-Eleven. Osamu, who doesn’t have to hold as much, wraps his arms around Akaashi and deepens the kiss. When he lets go, he looks at Akaashi and smiles again. 

“Can I be yer boyfriend?” Osamu leans into Akaashi as he asks. 

“Yes,” Akaashi whispers breathlessly. “You can. Let’s go home.”

+

“I can’t believe you like Sailor Moon, Atsumu.” 

“What’s wrong with Sailor Moon?” Atsumu glares at Sakusa. “You got like three decks of Pokémon cards an’ figurines!” 

Sakusa shrugs. Today is Saturday, the first game of the new season. Atsumu plans on at least confessing today. Whether Bokuto actually accepts or wants to date is entirely in the air. He can see Osamu and Akaashi wandering in the stands, so he can only assume the best. 

Atsumu does his stretches and gets up. Akaashi and Osamu are next to him, watching from off the court. He jogs over. 

“Congratulations.” 

“Thank you, Atsumu-san.” Akaashi says. He looks happy with Osamu. “A word of advice with Bokuto-san.” Atsumu looks up in interest and Osamu snorts. “Be straightforward. He won’t get it if you’re just flirting or friendly… he might figure out that you’re flirting, but he won’t do much about it.” Akaashi pauses. “Well actually, he’ll complain to Kuroo-san and me, but he won’t make any moves.” 

Atsumu nods. He’s got this. It stopped raining last night and he takes that as a good sign. Osamu and Akaashi move back to their seats, with whom Atsumu can assume are the Bokuto sisters. Black and white hair must be a genetic thing. 

The whistle blows and they’re regrouped into their teams. Atsumu serves first. 

“Bokkun!” Atsumu yells. They’re on match point in the last set. This point has to score. Bokuto jumps. The middle blockers on the other side raise their walls. Then the thunderous sound of a ball hitting the ground and the crowds cheering fill the gym. 

Bokuto comes back down from his jump. He doesn’t turn the crowd like he usually would. Instead, he holds his fists out and runs toward Atsumu, wrapping the blond in a tight bear hug. 

And then Bokuto is kissing him. The world melts away and it’s only the two of them under the glaring lights of the gym. The cheers and shouts fade away to static. The crowds quiet in shock and surprise. Then Bokuto let’s go and grins. The noise comes back and Hinata is jumping and whooping behind them. Then Hinata and Sakusa and everyone is hugging them. The crowds, which never quieted in the first place, come back louder. 

Bokuto keeps his hand around Atsumu as he turns and waves to the crowd. “Hey! Hey! Heyyy!” 

“Hey! Hey! Heyyy!” The stadium booms. Atsumu can see Osamu and Akaashi, tiny people in the crowd, laughing and shouting. One of the Bokuto sisters lean over the railing and waves enthusiastically. 

Bokuto Koutarou and Miya Atsumu are the third and fourth professional athletes to be in an openly gay relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok complaining time  
> 1\. i don’t have siblings, i don’t really know how to write them  
> 2\. i don’t like the fight scene... how to you write fights? idk man  
> 3\. uh yeah i had no plot i just went with it  
> 4\. i haven’t written bokuto, akaashi, the miya’s, or msby4 before (*coughs in writing only tsukkiyama*) so i don’t know if characterization is good
> 
> anddd i’m a multishipper lol bokuaka is also cool


End file.
